Owlpals
by Anonymagus
Summary: Having serious quarrel with his best friends and being fed up with the fact that he is the famous Harry Potter, Harry decides to find himself an owlpal with whom he would be able to correspond anonymously. [HarryVoldemort] [Quite DarkHP Gryff]
1. Preface

Title: Owlpals Author: Anonymagus Description: Having serious quarrel with his best friends and being fed up with the fact that he is the famous Harry Potter, Harry decides to find himself an owlpal with whom he would be able to correspond anonymously. - DarkHarry

Characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Voldemort, others Harry/Voldemort

OC's: Pretus Rizen, Marius Broombinder

Warning: contains spoilers, may in later chapters contains adult only material.

Disclamer: I do not own the wizarding world and its related names and characters. I've wrote this for fun and do not earn money with it. However, I do earn the original characters within this fic and my other additions to the wonderful wizarding world created by J.K Rowling.  
A/N: This is my very first fic written in English and thus might be a bit buggy. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PREFACE

"Harry, your a wizard", said Hagrid sitting back down on the sofa. With a Mum and Dad like yers what else would ye be? And I reckon it's time you read your letter.

Harry streched out his hand to grab the yellowish envelope adressed in curly emerald letters to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You knew?" said Harry, "You knew I am a wizard"  
"Of course we knew!" shouted Aunt Petunia. "How could you not be! My stupid sister got that letter too, then went to that stupid school of hers and afterwards she married with that Potter and got you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same. And then she got herself blown up and we got landed with you.

Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an'  
James Potter? It's a scandal!

"I never expected this" said Hagrid, when his anger faded away. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid sighted "Voldemort. He killed them."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
"I-I need school robes for H-Hogwarts" said Harry Stammering. "Good" Madame Malkin nodded. "Come over here dear" she said pointing at a footstool in the back of the shop. A pale boy was standing on another footstool near where Harry was supposed to stand on while a witch was slipping a black robe over his head.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." said Harry. "You?"

"Unfortunatly, yes" said the boy with a bored voice. "Father considered to put me on another school, but mother dissagreed"

"So, there more schools like Hogwarts?" Harry confirmed carefully.

"Didn't you know" the boy asked. "Anyway, whats your surname?

"Potter." Harry answered with a soft timid tone.

"Potter?" The boy asked "Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" said the boy just before Madam Malkin said that Harry's robes were ready.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts then". said Harry before he hopped off his footstool and went out of conversing distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his trip to Diagon Alley where he bought his school supplies, and after some days of impatient waiting Harry took the train from platform 9¾ to Hogwarts in which he befriended Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When he arrived at Hogwarts the Sorting Hat had put him in the Gryffindor house.

That night, after the exciting events of the past day, Harry needed some time to think things over. Laying on his bed however, he was so tired that it took him just a few seconds to fall asleep. 


	2. Doubtful questions

DOUBTFUL QUESTIONS

Professor Rizen sat at his desk reading through his list of names while the first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins entered quite noisy his classroom. When they sat he stood up and asked for silence. "As you all know - or might not know," the professor started, "During this class we will cover how to deal with dark wizards such as You-Know-Who" Professor Rizen startled. A tall Gryffindor-boy with brown hair and a pointy face had put his hand in the air. "Yes Broombinder?" The professor asked while nodding at the boy. "Who, Sir?" asked the boy shyly, "Who is I-Don't-Know-Who?" For a short moment Professor Rizon eyed the boy. "For your information," He replied, "You-Know-Who is a certain dark and dangerous wizard who is commonly not named within Wizarding society". After said this the professor turned back to his little speech. "As said before, In this class we will cover how to deal with dark wizards, dark magic, dark items, and dark creatures, but in your first year we will mainly focus on basic defensive tecniques."

For a moment Professor Rizen went silent to face every single student in his classroom. Hermionee was writing notes, draco seemed to be bored, Harry's eyes were focussed on his textbook, and Ron was playing with his wand. "May I have your attention?" Professor Rizen asked. When all his students were focussed at him again he asked "Can someone tell me what the definition of 'dark' is?" Hands shot in the air. "Mr. Malfoy?" the professor asked? "Sir, something is called 'dark' when it is forbidden by the ministry. A wizard is called dark when he often spell such forbidden magic." At the same time Draco spoke his, words appeared in greenish letters at the blackboard. "Very good Mr. Malfoy", said Professor Rizen while nodding at the young Slytherin. "Now for your homewok I want that you all write down at least ten reasons why one should not perform dark magic, and ten ways to avoid the use of dark items". The sound of scraping quills on parchment filled the classroom when the professor spoke further. "You may use any source, textbook or whatever you can imagine that you have within handreach. Now get yourselves ready for your next class which should be charms if I remember right. Mr. Potter, would you please stay for a while?" Harry nodded while putting his belongings back in his case and waited until the rest of the studens had left.

"Sir?" Harry asked worriedly while looking at his teacher. The professor walked up to him while he began to speak. "I want to have a word with you on You-Know-Who" Professor Rizen said facing the boy thoughtfully. "Its that I can understand that you need more knowledge on defending yourself against him than anyone else. You-Know-Who might still want to hunt you down..". Harry stood there silence while eying the ground, when he lifted up his face he said shyly,"Sir, Probably, yes, I will need that knowledge sometimes. However, I don't have the intention to become the Gryfindor-studyslave or be extra favoured only because I am Harry Potter." The professor nodded. "Understandable, Harry. You've gone trough a lot isn't it? Now, I understand you don't want to be pestered for hanging around my classroom too often, however, If you agree I will reserve some extra time for you in which I can teach you some more advanched protective magic. Well, what do you think about it?" Harry inwardly sighted. "Sir, I do not want to be unmannered to you sir, but I miss my first charms class if I stay any longer". Professor Rizen smiled "True, Harry, I should have let you go faster. Good You agree then?" He asked? "Good I'll agree" Harry sighted while grabbing his case. "Then could you come to me at Friday two o' clock?" the professor asked. Harry nodded while walking at the door. " Wait a second" the professor called, being afraid that Harry had left already. "Could you please bring this piece of parchment to Professor Flitwick?" Harry grabbed the piece of parchment and without saying anything left the Defense classroom. 

Harry walked into the great hall for lunch. Thinking about his first two lessons at Hogwarts he sat down between his friends and loaded his plate full with various kinds of foods. "What ya think of Professor Rizen?" Ron asked with a mouth full with food. "Dunno", Harry said thoughtfully. "He seems to be OK, but it seems to me he favoures me in some way, and I hate that". Hermione looked at him and said a bit sharpish "But Harry, everyoune favours you in some way". Harry sighted. "But I dislike that" he sulked. "Only because I seemed to have survived some curse everyone interferes with me". "Hey, take it easy," said Ron trying to cheer his frend up. "OK, OK", Harry said, while trying to focus on what he was eating instead of sulking about his frustrations. "Anyway, do you two think that a dark wizard is per definition dangerous, as Professor Rizen suggested?" Hermione thought about it for a moment then answered "Well, the ministry forbids certain spells and items because they are extreemly dangerous. I mean, there are spells that can kill someone instantly". The trio fell silent for a moment. "Yeah," Harry broke the silence. "But, I mean, Is it bad to use a killing spell to kill real evil wizards. Is one that hunts down evil wizards evil himself because he use a forbidden killing spell? I mean, it is the use of an object or spell that makes the wizard dangerous or evil, not the spell on its self". an uneasy silence broke their conversation. A silence in which all tri wizards were thinking deeply. "I think", said Ron, "that a person who hunts down evil wizards, if such a person exist, should work for the ministry, and thus they would not use any dark spells". "True" said Herione, I've read somewhere that such a person is called an Auror. "And anyway," Harry suggested "whats wrong about breaking the rules? Why should someone who on regular bases break the rule be labëled being a evil dangerous wizard? Isn't that not unfair?" This time Ron responded. "Well, you've got a point. Fred and George are constantly breaking any rules, and they are not hunted down for being dark wizards. Maybe because they aren't Slytherins. "Well, if your brothers are not labled as being dark, evil and dangerous,"said Harry, Maybe Voldemort would not be so evil either".

Rons face went white of terror. Hermiones mouth fell open with disgust. Harry faced his two friends bewildered. "wha.." he began, but Ron stammered "p-please, don't say You-Know-who's name again. Hermiones eyes shot open when she realized what Harry had said. "Harry!" she said with a hurt tone "How can you, - you who's parents have died due to Y-You-Know-Who - How can you - You who survived the darkest spell of death, - how could you ever mention that h-he might not be so evil.

Harry sighted. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to terrify you. I'm just not used to not calling him hy his name. Its not that I want to look tough or brave, I'm just not used to it". "But how could you!" shouted Ron. The whole hall went silent and all eyes were looking at the Gryffindor table, there where Harry was. "How dare you say that..." "Hush," Harry said coldly "everyone is looking, and I dont want to draw all attention" After saying that he left his place and marched out of the great hall. 


	3. Considerations of the recluse

CONSIDERATIONs OF THE RECLUSE

"Nearly one full day in the wizarding world and I have messed things up already" Harry thought to himself while strolling through the corridors of the castle. "How could I not say such stupid things while I could guess everyone fear him that much". He passed a corner and almost walked into Draco. "Potter, look out where you walking" Draco said. Harry stood still and lifted his head which had been bend towards the ground. "sorry" Harry said misserable. "didn't saw you there". he mumbled. "What happened" Draco said in astonishment after seeing Harry's dead face. "I spoiled it, you don't want to know, you would be as mad as them". Harry muttered. "You did what? I don't want to know what, and who are them? Not that Weasly-traitor and that Granger-bitch isn't it?" asked Draco curious. "Yes them", Harry said irritated. "And you doesn't want to know that I suggested that Voldemort wouldn't be that dark, bad or evil, and" Draco's mouth fell open with astonishment. "And you doesn't want to know that Ron shouted to me in the great hall when everyone was lunching".

"Not everyone" Draco said thoughtfully. "I was with Professor Snape. And, How did you got the idea that The Dark Lord would be not that evil?" Harry sighted. "Well, Rizen said at least that 'dark' is equal to 'dangerous', and he intended that it was synonym to 'Evil', because Voldemort is being labeled 'Evil' You said that people call things dark when they perform deeds that are by law forbidden. However, Rons brothers are constantly lacking all rules they come up with and they are still not labled being dark". Draco nodded. "And they were very upset that you spoke the name of the Dark Lord, didn't they?" "Indeed" Harry comfirmed Draco's guess "And you, Aren't you not upset at all, Malfoy?"

"It's unusual." Draco said after a moment of thought. "I mean most people call The Dark Lord, 'You-Know-Who', 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or, as I'd say, The Dark Lord, although that would only be said by people who in some way sympathize with him. I'd never heard anyone say Vo- eh, You-Know-Who although nearly everyone knows and fears his name.. Except Broombinder then" He chuckled. "But don't you fear The Dark Lord, then?" asked Draco curiously.

"No one has learned me to fear him." Harry replied dryly. "I mean, How am I supposed to act like I fear hum while I never feared him? How am I supposed to form an opinion about him when others require me to blindly follow their opinions. I mean, I'm nearly a day on this school and in this world and I have messed things up already only because I want to have a clear view and a fair opinion on certain things".

"Hmm, I think your quite right with that" Draco said. "Its good to think and judge on your own instead of copying the ideas of others. However, I'd be careful if I were you when it comes to talking about so-called 'incorrect' views on dark matters. Would you like to see a header such as "Harry Potter supports You-Know-Who' on the front page of the Daily Prophet?" "The What?" Harry asked in confusion. "The Daily Prophet, a magical newspaper. Draco replied. "Eh no, I morely prefer to stay away from publicity". Harry said quite shyly. "Then control your tounge or you will be killed by the ministry". Said Droco while listening to the sound of aproaching footsteps. "Well, I go" Harry said quickly. "First discover if someone is trustworthy before pasing information on that could ever harm you" Draco whispers befor he turned his back and walked out of the corridor like no conversation had taken place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"1th year students get a discount when subscribing to The Daily Prophet". reads a note on the Gryffindor bulletin board. "Owl your full name and your Gringotts vault number to Subscription, Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley. "

Harry looked at the small note on the Gryffindor board. He hadn't spoken to Ron and Hermione for the rest of the day, and they hadn't even come to him either. Without thinking any longer Harry opened his case to look for his Inkless-quill, the enchanted quill that didn't need ink to write things down. When he found it, he pulled out a piece of parchment on which he quickly wrote his name and vault number. After that he opened the portrait to find that Ron and Hermione were standing together at the coridor.

Harry did as if he was to busy to notice them. Without any stammering he climb down to the corridor and set target to the Owlery.

When he reached the place he enjoyed the silennce that were in there, except for the fluttering owls who were in there. "This would be the ideal place to think things over" Harry decided while he eyed the place to find Hedwig. "Hedwig, would you deliver this message for me?" Harry asked while binding the letter to the owl's leg. "Please deliver it to the subscription desk of The Daily Prophet" The owl made some friendly noises and flied away.

Harry sat down on the ground in the farest corner of the Owlery with his face to the wall. "Are Ron and Hermione trustworthy persons" Harry asked himself. "Should I give them a second chance, or should I leave them?" He sighted in frustration. There are so much things to think over, far to much. "Why had Draco called Voldemort 'The Dark Lord' While he also said that only people who sympathize him would call him like that?" But what Harry bothered the most was "Why do anyone believe that Voldemort is evil, while he himself, the boy who survived a utter-dark spell, had his doubts about it? And why do everyone fear Voldemort so much that they are terrified of hearing or speaking his name?" He had so many questions, and who could he trust enough to spit them out of his mouth without being afraid to scare people away?

He heard footsteps in the distance. Without looking over his sholder he waited to see if he would be noticed. The sound of the footsteps stopped. Harry, still not making an attempt to look over his shoulder waited trying to locate where exactly the stopped. A sudden hand on his shoulder make him jump up a little. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing sitting alone in a corner?" a male voice asked worriedly.Harry immediatly reconized the voice of Defense Professor. He sighted inwardly. "Professor Rizen is the last I want to talk to right now" he thought irritated.

"I'm just thinking." Harry said, trying his best to keep his voice under control. "Thinking, about what?" the professor asked concerned. "Sir, I do not want to bother you with my stupid thoughts" Harry replied, as friendly as possible. "Why not?" the professor asked. "Come Mr. Potter, tell me whats on your mind." Harry smirked. "Point one. I am Harry, and in no way Mr. Potter, Potter or any other so-called nickname they have given me" he sneered. "Point two, I'm not going to tell you whats on my mind, you woudn't understand, and woudn't know either. Point three, I hightly aprociate it if you left me alone so I got finaly the chance and rest to think things over. And last but not least, I am the stupid but famous Harry Potter who hates the fucking attention and the fucking protection of people who think they know him and who believe that the 'poor boy' would someday save the fuckin world from the so-called 'evil' Voldemort."

For a moment Professor Rizen was terrified. Not only because his student had called the name of the feared dark wizard, but also because he seemed to doubt the evilness of the Feared. Or did he misheard? the professor was not sure about it, he should get a pensieve to re-remember this little event. "Did the student also mentioned that he wont save the word while he is the only who would be able to do so?" Pretus Rizen wondered. "And how would the Headmaster react if he went to his office to inform him?" The defense professor decided that it would be better to leave the boy alone. He probably get a chance of talking next friday. "Good then, I leave you now", Professor Rizen gave in. And after a last sharp look he walked away. 


	4. Goldfeather

GOLDFEATHER

"I'm looking for an open minded Owlpal (M 18+) who has knowledge or is interested in censured topics. He must not mind to owl anonymously and must have no further intentions than conversing via owl-mail. If your interested in becomming my Owlpal send your letter to GoldFeather. Your owl knows where to find me."

The evening after recieving his first copy of the Daily Prophet Harry went to his corner in the Owlery, casted a quick Lumos and browesed through the newspaper. When he saw the collumn containing short Owlpal advertisements he made a quick decision. 

"I'm looking for an open minded Owlpal (M 18+) who has knowledge or is interested in censured topics. He must not mind to owl anonymously and must have no further intentions than conversing via owl-mail."

He wrote down at a piece of parchment. Although he'd knew that the chance of ever getting a letter back would be very small he thought to himself "I could anyway try it. At least I'll get one single reaction".

He stopped with writing. He had chosen to write anonymous, but how could someone ever write him back If they do not know even know how to start his letter. "Greetings, I-don't-know" He thought inwarly lauging. "Well, I probably need a sendersname" he figured. But how should I name myself?

Harry sat there, thinking about a name, an hour went by. Then he finaly decided to call himself after his wand core. "Althought he thought it would be easy to figure out who he is, he decided that it would be the best. At least there was no other name he could think of who suited him.

"If your interested in becomming my Owlpal send your letter to GoldFeather. Your owl knows where to find me."

He finished his short letter hoping that the owls indeed will be able to find him. He sealed his parchment, and bound it to the leg of a random school owl. "Sorry Hedwig" He said facing the white owl who made discontenting sounds. "I have to send this letter anonymously. They would be able to spot me when I send you" The snow-white owl tempered her mood and flew onto Harries sholde. "To the Daily Prophets Office" Harry said to the brown school owl. The owl seemed to nodd and flew away.

When the owl had gone Harry realized that it must be late by now. Was he still aloud to walk along the corridor? He had no idee. Careful he went out of the owlery. Luckily there were still students roaming around. Should he go back to the Gryffindor Tower, where he had no privacy at all, or should he stay at the owlery and to wait for the night bell? after considering for a moment he decided to go to the Tower, and acts like he were very tired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning before his classes started Harry took a quick look at todays newpaper. Not interested in the daily news he browsed on to the Owlpal collumn and was astonished that his little ad was there. "Fast!" he thought when folding up the Prophet to put it in his case.

Still he hadn't had any conversation with Ron and Hermione. Although they had to sit at the same table for breakfast, Lunch and supper he'd always taken the chair which was the farest from them. He wanted to be alone, unoticed and he spoke only when nececerly. If he had to work with someone else he'd simply did his task trying to do as much alone as he could.

They unfortunatly had a double-class potions this morning. It was their second potion class, and during the first class the Gryffinfors had gotten a far too good view on their professor. He could be very strict, way to strict, he had no problem scaring or insulting students and you woudn't even dare to say something that make the professor angry.

What Harry feared for the past three days is that he was forced to work together with Ron or Hermione. Unfortunatly today was that unlucky day. Professor Snape paired him up with hermione to brew a Boil Cure potion. After a quick look in his textbook harry began like a madman to cut herbes, splat seeds, press roots so that Hermione scarcely got a chance to do whatever.

"Potter, would you mind to stop your little game please? Or do you want detention?" said professor Snape with a cold voice when he stood in front of his desk. "Professor sir", Harry responded "I finaly have made the desicion to actually do my best at potions, sir." Potter, Potter, Potter. Doing your best does not mean giving Ms. Granger no chance to work on the project understand?" Harry Nodded. "Good professor, I'll give her a chance".

He looked at Hermione with a quite nasty look in his eyes and sat down on his chair while Hermione finished the potion. Still they hadn't said a word to eachother. 


	5. Unfindable mansion

UNFINDABLE MANSION

Somewhere, Not so far away from Hogwarts

In a darken room sparely lighted with several candles sat Lord Vodemort in his armchair waiting for his breakfast. He had been living at this place since his mysterious disapearance, according to the wizarding newspapers. But instead of dead he had lived all the time here in a huge mansion which was protected from wizarding attention by nearly uncountable dark spells. And still they hadn't found him here. They just assumed he disapeared because he handn't done any shocking actions for a long time..Even most of his followers were not sure about his existance.

But no, It would be to easy to think that he was just vanished, He just acted out of safety after killing most of the Potter who were left. There were to much wizards lurking for his blood so he had desided to hide so he would have enough times to make new plans.

Wormtail had helped him to safespell the empty manor since the lord would not risk his safety by using his wand. The animagus made the perfect servant. He was to stupid to tell anyone of his Lords existance, he was powerful enough to cast strong spells, he gathered information on the order, while hanging around the Burrow, and he collected old newspapers to bring to his Lord, so he would be up to date.

Now the lovely rat of the Weasleys is dead. at least they believe he is. Wormtail had hunted down another rat, killed it, got it a few polijuce potions so it had his form and led it on a place where the Weasleys would find their poor pet soon enought to bury it in time so that it wont change back. After done this deed Wormtail joind his master in the unfindable mansion.

"Hmm," Lord Voldemort sighted "The rat is probably more intelligent then he look".

"My Lord, May I serve you breakfast?" the voice of Wormtail came from behind the dore. "Come in" said Lord Voldemort. Wormtail walked into the room, then put a servingplate containing Voldemorts breakfast and todays Daily Prophet on the table near his master, and fel to one knee. "Enough!" said the Dark Lord gesturing towards the doro. "I'll call you later. Dismissed." Wormtail fastly walked at the dore, fell to one knee, got up and left the room

Voldemort, as always read trough the newspaper while eating his breakfast. It was essential that he'd know what's going on in the wizarding society. Suddenly his eye felt on a little ad in the Owlpal collumn. He never looked at the little collumn at the third page, but something drawed his atention.

"I'm looking for an open minded Owlpal (M 18+) who has knowledge or is interested in censured topics. He must not mind to owl anonymously and must have no further intentions than conversing via owl-mail.  
If your interested in becomming my Owlpal send your letter to GoldFeather. Your owl knows where to find me."

"Hmmm, Interesting ad" The Dark Lord commented to himself. "I could probably use some anonymous amusement these days."

Facing the fact that he are imprissoned within his own mansion, he considered writing the myeterious GoldFeather back. "Something is strange about this person" he thought while he read the ad over. "Wormtail, get me a quill and a parchment!" The Dark Lord ordered. Immediatly Warmtail opened the dore to the room of his master, kneeled and handed the requested items to his master. "Dismissed." Voldemord said, while bending over the parchment. He thought for a while then wrote:

Hello GoldFeather,

I saw your litle advertisement in the Prophet, and thought, well, I could probably be the one your looking for. I am, - as I say myself more open minded than most people, and cencureship doesn't keep me away from researching such subjects. I can come up with several reasons why you might want to write anonymously, however, I will not list them all because I'd agree with it. Some things may turn out bad when your name is stated under it, I think you know what i mean.

Also, you must know that I will never try to uncover your identity towards any third party. and that I am not intended to find out with whom i'm writing. However, I might be able to find out your identity purely based on the things you write to me, and you may find out mine too the same way, and others may findout too if they find our correspondence. I then would suggest we keep our conversation as secretive as possible.

Hopefully you write me back to at least let me know wheater you will or will not owl with me.

-Eternal 


	6. Eternal

ETERNAL

Harry woke up feeling bad. Today he had to offer his spare free time for an extra defense lesson. Over all, the defense teacher would definatly bother him with questions he didn't want to answer. The Gryffindor had no idea what the professor was thinking after his uneasy conversation at the Owlery. "What if he told the Headmaster? What if Harry get detention for his rude speech?"

At least there was one thing that made his day worth living. When he went to the great hall for breakfast a blackish owl awaited him with a letter. Harry detached the letter from the owl as quickly as he could, while trying to see if Ron, Hermione, or someone else was looking at him. Another owl came in with his newspaper which he detached and curled up without looking at it. As fast as he could he worked himself through a plate filled with food, to flee from the great hall to read his letter just before his first class started,

Hello GoldFeather,

I saw your litle advertisement in the Prophet, and thought, well, I could probably be the one your looking for. I am, - as I say myself more open minded than most people, and cencureship doesn't keep me away from researching such subjects. I can come up with several reasons why you might want to write anonymously, however, I will not list them all because I'd agree with it. Some things may turn out bad when your name is stated under it, I think you know what i mean.

Also, you must know that I will never try to uncover your identity towards any third party. and that I am not intended to find out with whom i'm writing. However, I might be able to find out your identity purely based on the things you write to me, and you may find out mine too the same way, and others may findout too if they find our correspondence. I then would suggest we keep our conversation as secretive as possible.

Hopefully you write me back to at least let me know wheater you will or will not owl with me.

-Eternal

He read once he'd entered the Owlery. "Interesting" Harry thought. "Very discrete, very aware of his surroundings, he sounds very Slytherin too.." He murmled while searching for his quill and a piece of parchment. "Probably there is enough time before Transfiguration class starts. He bend down to his parchment and wrote:

Greetings Eternal,

I have concluded that you might be exactly the Owlpal I'm lookin' for. However, I need to comfirm this by owling with you. In this world, like it is these days, one does not always get a good view on who to trust and who not to trust. I hope you'll understand that. You wrote that some things may turn out bad when your name is stated under it. I fuly agree with that statement. You never know if your words are save or being used against you, thus I will do what is in my power to protect and keep secret our written conversation.

Before I have to end this short letter, I want to ask you one simple question. "What are your views on the ministry of magic and its current employers?"

Please owl me back soon and give me an honoet answer.

Regards,

GoldFeather. 

After he wrote his letter and attaching it to an owl which he told to deliver the message to Eternal, he quickly snatched his bag and hurried towarts the Transfiguration classrom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in Mr. Potter" said the defense professor from behind the door of his classroom. "I thought I was clear that I dammit do not want to be called by my surname" Harry sneared while he bumped open the dore and marched into the defense clasroom. "I do have a first name too in case you didn't notice".

"Mr Potter, do you rather prefer detention?" professor Rizen asked without showing any disconfort. "Now you do it again!" Harry roared. "Is it really nesecerly to hurt me while you know how to avoid it?" He sneared. "I thought I was clear enough, And no, I don't see why I should get any detention for telling the truth!". He apatted. "And anyway," Harry continued, "A few days ago you asked me what was on my mind. and now when I tell you, you are talking about giving me detention".

Professor Rizen just let him while he was thinkin how to act. Should he give the boy detention? Should he inform the Headmaster? Should he begin his lesson as nothing had happened? Should he try to reasonable talk with his student? He just didn't know what to do.

"And anyway," continued Harry, "I offered my spare time to get extra defense lessens, not to discuss on me or whats on my mind, and surely not to get an unfair detention" He looked at the professor and nearly hissed out of anger, "there are dozens of ways I can think of to use my time better. If this is all where I had to come for, I'd suggest I leave by now". After he hissed out this words he grabbed his bag, marched to the door and slammed the dore behind his back, hard.

At the moment he fled from the defense classroom he decided he'd go to the Owlery to relax and be alone. Frustrated and bad tempered he marched his way to his destination to sit there alone with his own thoughts far from anyone else, hoping the professor would not have followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was so emotional tired that he seemed to have felt asleep while sitting in his corner in the Owlery. Ho awakened with a shock when something hit him hard to his back. He looked over his sholder to see what was going on.

A blackish owl with an attached letter had undertaken several attempts to wake the boy. "Sorry it took me so long" Harry spoke to the owl while detaching the letter. "Tell Eternal that i'm sorry" he said calmly petting the black creature before letting it go. When the owl set of to fly back at his owner harry openened the letter and started to read.

GoldFeather,

I surely understand your statements and understand that discussing certain topics might not be without danger. Therefore I will spell all of our conversations so they wont get in the hands of a wrong person.

You asked me on my views regarding to the Ministry of Magic and its employers. I have a certain idea on why you asked this question, and for the sake of learning eachoter to trust I take the risk of higlighting my views for you.

Basicly I think that the Ministry is more busy protecting and obliviating the muggles than working for the benifit of the Wizarding Society. I daresay that our current minister would be more dissapointed when a muggle died due to the act of a wizard, then when another wizard died due to the act of a wizard.

However, my views are far more complex then the one above stated sentence. I could write for hours on the subject, but I will save your time by not doing.

Anyway, I'm curious, what are your views exactly?

Waiting for your next owl,

-Eternal. 


	7. Defense against the Light Side

DEFENSE AGAINST THE LIGHT SIDE

"I could have known I got the question back" Harry thought while pulling out his quill and parchment. "What would he andwer?" he questionized himself facing the fact that he'd knew so little about the ministry to have a clear view on it. In fact, the only thing he'd knew is that they restrict the use of so called dangerous spells and such, and afterwards judging everyone who still make use of them being 'dark, bad, evil or whatsoever.

Greetings Eternal,

I think you have an interesting point of view regarding to the Ministry. I however do not have the right knowledge to judge them proper. However, I feel a certain disagreement when it comes to the way the ministry handles with practisionors of by their own istitute banned magic. I think it is wrong to label a wizard dark or evil, only because he is interested in- or performing anything that is on the ministries 'ban list'.

What are your views on the darker side of magic anyway?

Regards,

GoldFeather.

-  
The Dark Lord was plotting while sitting in his armchair when he recieved GoldFeather's short letter. "What are your views on the darker side of magic anyway?" he read. After a moment of thinking he concluded that conversing on the kind of subjects will be far to dangerous. "What if the ministry intercept my letter?" The Dark Lord worried. "that would be very disadvantageous, not only for myself but also for my Owlpal". "Isn't there a safer way to communicate?" he wondered.

"Wormtail!" ordered the Dark Lord after a moment of thinking. "M-master?" Wormtail asked while entering the room. "Get Lucius, and do it as fast as you can" Lord Voldemort ordered. "b-but Lord" Wormtail stammered. "Do as I said." the Dark Lord ordered. "Dismissed!"

After giving his orders The Dark Lord's thoughts went back to the letter. He smirked. untill the little ad in the Prophet appeared he hadn't got any personal letters since the wards only let through the Prophet's owls. "It's deffinitly nice to have some contacts outside this mansion, even if I don't know whe the person recieving my letters is", he thought. "But how to garantee my safety" he wondered. "I could spell my letter, if it was save to use my wand, but still then, they can spell my owls and discover my existance." The Dark Lord muttered.

Suddenly the Dark Lord realized. "I'll need a wand. A wand which is free from the standard arsenal of tracking and despelling spells that the misistry-loving-wandmakers put on them". Lord Voldemort almost smiled. "It would feel good to freely do magic without fear that the aurors discover you" he thought. "The only problem is... Where to get such an illegal wand... Well, Lucius will know of course".

Lord Voldemorts thoguhts focussed on Lucius. "He is such a handy man. Knows how to deal with the ministry, Knows how to stay out of prisson, and he know his world well. How would he react when Wormtail tells him that his master is still alive?" The Dark Lord questioned himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail went to his room to get his untracking necklace. While putting it on it seem to disapear because of its invissibillity charm. There were lots of charms spelled on the artifact. Charms that made it impossible to track him down, charms that made it impossible to detect dark magic, charms that made it impossible to spell the necklace vissible, or to simply steal it.

When he walked to the frontdoor of the mansion he rememberd the pain he had to suffer to earn the artifact. It was during his Death Eater Initiation that the Dark Lord put him for the first time under the Cruciatus curse. He had to endure the pain to become part of them. It was hard, and he nearly collapsed when the Dark Lord lifted the curse. He had succeded and recieved the mark, the mask and the necklace.

When he had closed the door of the Unfindable Mansion behind his back he instantly apparated to the outsides of Malfoy Manors wards. When he walked up to the front door it suddenly openened. A House Elf was standing there. "Sir Wormtail sir, Master is waiting for you in his office, sir." Thank you" Wormtail said. "Do Sir know the way, sir?" The House Elf asked. "Yes, thank you" Wormtail said.

The House Elf stepped aside, and Wormtail entered the mansion. The door was shut behind his back. Things had changed alot since the last time he had been there. However, He'd supposed the office was still at the same place. He walked through the hallway, en walked alon another hallway. Then the House Elf appeared in front of him. "Sir, sir, Masters Office is left from here, sir" it said. Wormtail nodded and knocked at the oakwood door.

"Come In" Lucius called. When Wormtail entered the room Lucius said cordial "Wormtail, what a surprise, so you are still alive? Your always surpriseing me.". "Lucius, good to see you" Wormtail said kindly. "Sit down, sit down" Lucius said jovial while spelling a chair which instantly appeared. "Sorry", Wormtail said "I have currently no time for your common chit-chat" Lucius nodded. "Ok get to business then". "It is Our Lords wish to see you as soon as possible." Wormtail said shyly. "Our Lord is still alive?" Lucius replied in astonishment. "Why didn't he recieved my letters then?" "Because the wards do not let the owls through" Wormtail stammered. "You were with him all the time?" Lucius informed. "N-not all the time" Wormtail stammered. first i was the pet of the Weasly boy, I tricked them into believing their pet has died. after that I went to serve Our Lord" he rattled. "So, you know where he is hiding" Lucius confirmed. "Well, I'm going to get my mask and untracking necklace, so we can leave" Lucius said while standing up from the chair he was sitting. "p-please do fast or Our Lord will ask me to torture us" Wormtail stammered. Lucius nodded and went out of the room to come back five minutes later.

When they walked to the frontdoor of the manor Wormtail mentioned "You cant aparate to Our Lord. The wards won't let us though" "I see" Lucius said "How do we get there then?" "I-I Know a safe place to apparate to" Wormtail said "I will have to apparate us both for now" They left the manor behid and walked past the wards. Wormtail took Lucius' hand and apparated them without saying any word.

"Welcome to Unfindable Mansion" Wormtail said while quickly tapping his wand to the doors keyhole.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Lord was sitting in his armchair while he was waiting impatiently for Wormtail to return. With Lucius of course. He was almost wondering why it took him so long when he heard voices in the hallway.

The door of his room opened and Wormtail went in with a masked Lucius flanking him. Wormtail kneeled at one knee, while Lucius kneeled with his head touching the ground. "Enough" The Dark Lord said. "Wormtail, your dissmissed, Leave". Wormtail stood up nodded and left the room, leaving Lucius alone with his master.

"Come over here Lucius" Lord Voldemord said kindly. Lucius walked through the room and sat down at his Lords feet. "My Lord," He said, "It pleases me to see you again" The Dark Lord nodded "Indeed, good to have you around" he said cordial. Then he softly grabbed a lock of Lucius' long pale-blond hair. "I see" he muttered "It's still the same is'nt it?" Lucius nodded. "How's your son doing?" The dark Lord released the lock and asked. "I remember he must be barely one when I last saw him" "He's in his first week at Hogwarts" Lucius said. "I went with him to Gregorovitch to get his wand Popular-Unicorn hair" "Interesting" said Lord Voldemort "Did Gregorovitch said anything special on it?" "Yes," Lucius replied, "It would be a good wand for charms"

"Speaking of wands" The Dark Lord said "Do you have any ideas on how to get a wand that is not spelled with tracking spells and such?" "Sure," Lucius said, "I got such an illegal wand myself too, didn't I told you?" "Not that I remember" Lord Voldemort said "Where did you got it?" "Via Chineese Owlorder", the blond said. "I had subscrited to their catalogue, I perhaps have a recent one at the manor" "Good", The Dark Lord said. "there are some other matters I wanted to speak with you about." "My Lord, I have all time to serve you" Lucius said. "As I said, Draco is at Hogwarts, he probably will want to come home at Christmass however, and Cyssi is staying with Bella and Rudolphus. "How comes?" The Dark Lord asked, "No marital problem I may hope?" "No," the elder Malfoy answered. "Its because of Rudolphus Indian Owlpal. He is a Ojha Wizard." "And what does that mean?" Lord voldemort asked "Its a real dark form of magic and works very different from the magic we know. The ministry do not have any knowledge on that sort of magic, thus as long as they do not know it is legal". "Interesting" The Dark Lord said thoughtfully. "Yes, very, Rudolphus arranged for his Owlpal to stay at his mansion comming year to educate him and Bella. Narcissa heard about it past summer and decided she want to learn it too" Lucius said "Thus they invited her to stay at their mansion this year"

"If thats the case" said The Dark Lord, "would you mind staying at Unfindable Mansion for a period? I think your Hose Elves will care for your Manor" Lucius didn't take any time to think about it. "Of course My Lord, If I can be of any help to you, I gladly want to help and serve you".

"WORMTAIL!" Lord Voldemort called. "My Lord" Wormtail went in his masters room. "Prepair a room for Lucius please, and make it comfortable to Lucius liking" The Dark Lord Ordered. Wormtail nodded and went out as quick as he could. He know the Dark Lord prefered to talk with his Second alone.

"You probably would help me out if you bring some elves over too" Lord Voldemort said after Wormtail had left. Lucius smirked "Wormtail is indeed a bad choice being your Hose Elf. Anyway, Do your wards allow the apperition of House Elves?" "Only if I aloow it" The Dark Lord replied "And I do by now, but only for yours." Lucius nodded. "WORMTAIL!" Lord Voldemort called. A moment later Wormtail appeared in the doorway. He kneeled quickly. "s-sorry My Lord of being late, I was preparing Lucius Room". Still wearing your untracking necklace?" Lord Voldemort asked. "y-yes My Lord" Wormtail answerd. "Now, pull out your wand and cast the following incantation 'Demitto Tutela Creatura Malfoy'" Wormtail pulled out his wand and did as ordered. "Good" said the Darklord. "Now go and follow my previous orders. After that you are dismissed" Wormtail put his wand back and quickly went out of the room.

"I need a quick and secure way to anonymously communicate with someone, any Ideas?" The Dark Lord asked, after Wormtail had left. "Let me think about it", Lucius said "Anyway, are you planning any raids this year?" "Well, since the Prophet is stull worrying about ma, after eleven years of absence" The Dark Lord smirked, "No, not yet, I have been planning to use some other tactics" Lord Voldemort answered. "I need some new blood within my servants circle for it though". "I can ask Draco if you want" Lucius suggested. "That is a good Idea, but One won't be enough" Lord Voldemort said. "He deffinatly know of more students supporting you" the blond opted. "Will be fine, but I need some newa dults too, which is my biggest problem" The Dark Lord said. "Understandable" the elder Malfoy replied. "To come back at the anonymous communication My Lord, Do you need to communicate with one or more persons?" "With one" The Dark Lord answered. "I see, " Lucius muttered. "DOBBY!" he called.

Plop! The House Elf Appeared "Master sir? It asked. "Dobby, bring me the following books from my libary. Wizarding correspondance from A to Z by Bathilda Bagshot, 1000 Ways to spell a parchment by Miranda Goshawk, A Reference guide for Artifactors by Adalbert Waffling" "Yes Master sir, I'll get them" The House Elf said before he plopped away.

"What do you have in mind?" the Dark Lord informed after the House Elf dissapeared. "Well, My lord, It is kinda complex, and I have no Idea if it is spallable. I thought up a kind of connected parchments. So that the other person can read it on his parchment when you write on yours and visa-versa." Lucius said. "Interesting Idea," Lord Voldemort replied. "However, I think it isn't a good idea to use any dark spell on them because all untracking spells I know are dark". Lucius nodded while The Dark Lord continued "Dark spells woudn't be a problem for me though, but I am not sure about my contact. He might get problems with it". "Understandable" the Elder Malfoy said. "My son's a problem with that too, he isn't alowed to take or recieve dark items into his school because of restrictions of the ministry and the headmaster"

Plop! The Houself apeared holding the three books. "Master sir, Dobby brings requested books". "Good Dobby, please hand them to me" Lucius said while bending to the House elf who handed the books "Can Dobby please bring the most recent Gao Ming's Moshugans catalogue and Charming a Quill by Zamira Gulch?" Lucius asked "As you wish" said the creature, and Plop, it was gone.

After the House Elf came back and had handed the items over to LUcius The Dark Lord suggested Lucius to go back to his manor with the creature so he could prepare for his stay at Unfindable Mansion. When the blond let himself aparate by his House Elf Lord Voldemort snatched the catalogue to find the perfect wand. 


	8. Oriental Alternative

ORIENTAL ALTERNATIVE

There were thousends and thousands of wandmaterials listed in the cataloge from which you can compose your wand. All with their own characteristics, powers and other important matters stated. Also included was a 'what wand fits you most' test. and a short list of most populair wands.

The Dark Lord decided to do the test. He picked up his quill from the table left of his armchair and started to fill in the form.

Whats your Birthdate? 31 december 1924 Did you had a magical education? Yes If so, what classes was your best? Potions, Charms,  
And what classes were your worst? Muggle Studies, Defense against the Dark Arts If you were an animagus what animal would you be? Snake What is your biggest fear? Death Name three spells you use often? Crucio, Avada Kedavra, Expelliarmus.  
Do you have any special skills? Yes, Parseltongue Who/what do you hate the most? Muggles, The ministry of magic.

When he finished the test the letters bagan to form below. While he read trough it the form slowly cleared itself.

Your perfect wand would be: Blackthorn 13,5 inch, Feng Huang tail feather.

Your a very powerful wizard. You have a lot of trust in yourself and your skills, so much that you hardly can't rely on the skills of others. Leadership you have too, although your have a quite uncommon way of leading. Your unpredictable, atractive in a special way, and your actions go always paired with comfidence. Blackthorn will underline this powerful features. The tail feather of Feng Huang, the Chineese phoenix resembles and underlines your ideal of imortallity and power and your habbit to destruct anything that lies in withhold you from succeeding.

For a moment The Dark Lord thought back at the moment he got his first wand rom Olivander's. It had been Yew, 13.5 inch with a core of Phoenix tail feather. "Remarkable" he thought, "yes, very weird. 13.5 inch, Chineese phoenix tail feather. Hasn't that damn test made a mistake?"

After a moment of thinking Lord Voldemort decided to do the test again. When he answered all questions the letters formed again their description.

I told you before, Your perfect wand would be: Blackthorn 13,5 inch, Feng Huang tail feather.

Your a very powerful wizard. You have a lot of trust in yourself and your skills, so much that you hardly can't rely on the skills of others. Leadership you have too, although your have a quite uncommon way of leading. Your unpredictable, atractive in a special way, and your actions go always paired with comfidence. Blackthorn will underline this powerful features. The tail feather of Feng Huang, the Chineese phoenix resembles and underlines your ideal of imortallity and power and your habbit to destruct anything that lies in withhold you from succeeding.

"So, the dammit thing has a memory" The Dark Lord concluded. "Well, if that is really my perfect wand," he thought.

Suddenly something lit up in his thoughts. "The tail feather of a phoenix is gold, a gold feather. GoldFeather probaby has such a wand core too... But they are rare! Who could have such an extremely strong wand like his own is?" The Dark Lord wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sittting in the Owlery while doing his Defense homework when Draco came in. The pureblood saw the raven haired boy there sitting in a corner and decided to chat with him before sending his letters to his parrents.

"Hi Potter", Draco said. Harry looked up from his homework and said. "Hi Malfoy. Could you please adress me by my first name?" Draco nodded. "If you do too" he said. "ok" Harry nodded. "Anyway, why are you working in the Owlery?" Draco asked.

"Cause I hate Gryffindor tower."

"Why?"

"Too noisy."

"Then go to the Library."

"Hate the library."

"Why?"

"too much Granger there."

"Understandable." Draco said. "But why the Owlery? There are lots of empty places in the castle." "I know, but I like the companionship of the owls" Harry said. "Why?" Draco asked. "they'r cute" Harry replied. "Not waiting for a mail eh?" Draco asked.

"Hate mail."

"Why?"

"Too much."

"From whom?"

"from everyone."

"Really Harry?I barely see you recieving any owl at breakfast"

At that moment an yellowish owl flew in "Look at that!" Draco laughed "strange collor though" The owl hipped in front of Harry. "Ok, ok, I detach it" Harry muttered while detaching the letter.

"Fucking hell" Harry said after reading the short letter.

"What?" "Sir Potter,"He read aloud "The headmaster want to have a word with you. Please come to his office at tueseday after lunch. The password is 'Lemon Drop'".

"Eww, what have you done?" Draco grinned "Rizen" Harry answered with a sneaky smirk.

"Nice. please tell me"

"Well, you remembered our first lesson?"

"Sure he needed to talk with you afterwards, I remember"

"Yea true. He wanted to educate me extra defense"

"ewww help"

"Indeed, I told him i missed my first charm class if I stay any longer"

"But you agreed then"

"Yes, unfortunitly. And after that I met him here and I had some hard words with him" Harry said "Ooh what did you said?" Draco asked interested. "Well, I said that I do not want to be the fucking potter, and that I hated all his special attention, and I mentioned something on Voldemort" Harry said dryly

Draco looked at him, quite shocked "you did it again, didn't you?" "Yeah, but just to whimp him off" Harry smirked. "And when I got that defense lesson, I had another hard word with him, and afterwards I left" Draco thought for a moment. "and now you're affraid he talked about it with Dumbles."

"With who" Harry asked "Dumbles, as I call him, the headmaster" Draco explained. "Father always called him that, but he has nastier names for him" Harry smirked "tell"  
"Father calls him Dublewhore if he's really mad at him. He hates him" Draco said smirking. Harry couldn't stop laughing "Dumblewhore!" he yelled. "Shhhhh" Draco said warningly, "I hear someone is comming"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy was walking towards the Slytherin Common room. He needed to have a word with his son. "Crabbe" he asked when he saw the boy walking in his direction. "Mr Malfoy, what are you doing here?" the boy asked. "I'm visiting my son, any idea where he might be?" The boy thought for a moment. "Sir, he was heading to the Owlery with some letters" the boy said. "He probably might be heading back to the dungeons already". "Thank you Crabbe" the elder Malfoy said while turning around to head for the Owlery.

When he arived there he saw in ashtonishment that his son was chatting with... no less than Harry Potter. "Father!" the young Malfoy called. "what are you doing here?" "I need to have a word with you, my son. private" Draco nodded. "No need to talk privatly, dad" he said. "Harry is at our side, isn't It Harry?" The elder Malfoy eyed the famous boy suspicious. "I just have my questions on the demonization of, as you say 'The Dark Lord' Draco". Harry said politically "I can underand your fathers distrust in The-Boy-who-have-to-but-do-not-want-to-save-the-word-from-so-called-evil." Draco nodded while Harry continued. "It doesn't matter me if you want to talk privatly with you father or not, that is clearly understanable for me, since I am currently still neutral when it comes to my opinions about volde- - sorry"

Harry put down his head when he saw the Elder Malfoy looking at him in shock. "Sorry, Sir, I didn't meant to upset you" Harry muttered. "Please Father" Draco asked softly "Please excuse him, He's not used to it." The Elder Malfoy nodded thoughtfully. "Understandable" he said. "Anyway, Draco, I will not be at the Manor until christmas"

"Why not, Father?"

"I have to do some business"

"for whom?"

"Cannot say, my son"

"I see. So you want me to take care of the Mansion?"

"Yes. Use your portkey. Oh and anyway, only Aquilus will be able to find me"

"Understand"

"Send me all letters adress to me ok?"

"Yes Father"

"The House Elfs will take care of incomming owls".

"I see"

"Use Two-way mirror if you need to speak to me"

"I will, Father."

"Do you plan to come home at Christmass?"

"Yes Father, Can I invite someone?"

"Who?"

"Harry"

"If you wish."

"If he wants"

"Ask him"

"Now?"

"yes"

"What do you think about it?" Draco asked Harry "W-what?" Harry asked not having followed any word of past conversation. "Want to stay with me at christmass holyday?" Draco asked. "Are you serious?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Well, I've got only Hogwarts to stay on since my uncle and aunt don't want to me to have around" Harry said wryly. "So yes, If your parrents agrees, I would be glad to be invited" Draco looked at his Father, "We agree" Lucius replied. "Thank you Father" Draco said. "Anyway, I have to leave" Lucius said. "Draco, take care of things, remember?" Draco nodded. "Be back" he whispered towards Harry who went back at his homework. Draco accompanied his father to the exit of the owlery. "Is there anything you hid for me?" he asked when they were out of Harry's hearing range. "OUr Lord lives" the Elder Malfoy said. "Don't tell anyone." Draco nodded. "You have to do something for Our Lord?" Draco informed. "Yes" The Elder Malfoy confirmed. "And he wants you to find out who symphatizes him within Hogwarts. " Draco stared at his father. "Our Lord gave me a mission?" he said in ashtonishment. "And I'm not even initiated as being his servant." Mr Malfoy nodded. "Yes, and still he wants you to do this mission. You have to report your findings to me however." Draco nodded. "Understand Father. I will do as good as I can and to the best of my abillities, I wil not fail or do anything stupid" Draco said. "Now, go back at Harry. I need to have a word with Dumblewhore" the Elder Malfoy said. "I'll hear from you". "Take care then Father" Draco said before walking back at the Owlery. 


	9. Ridiculous similarities

RIDICULOUS SIMILARITIES

The Dark Lord was sitting in his armchair while reading '1000 Ways to spell a parchment' When Lucius appeared with three of his House Elfs and lots of shrunken trunks. "My LOrd" he said, while kneeling at the ground. "Stand up" The Dark Lord said "I was just wondering how long it would take you to prepair" The Elder Malfoy stood up and said "Forgive me My Lord. I had to pay a short visit to my son so he'll know I'm away for business. Till my astonishment he was there chatting with the Potter boy".

"What? And you let him?"

"I woudn't if the Potter boy hadn't that strange ideas about you"

"Come sit and tell me all about it"

"WORMTAIL!" The Dark Lord called. "M-My Lord?" Asked the animagus after he'd entered the room and kneeled. "Enogh! Bring Lucius trunks to his room, without looking inside, and show the houselves around" Lord Voldemort ordered. "Y-yes Lord" "Dobby, Nuit and Noir, Follow any order given by Myself, The Dark Lord and Wormtail" Lucius commanded. "Master sir, Yes sir" the three House Elves chorused "Wormtail, your dissmissed after" Lord Voldemort said"

Wormtail took the shrunken trunks and left the room after kneeling again with three house elves following him.

"Now whats about the Potter boy" The Dark Lord asked after Wormtail had left with the elves. "My Lord, let me quote the few things he said to me." The Dark Lord nodded. After Draco said that talking to him privatly isn't needed since the Potter boy would be at our side, Potter said the following:

"I just have my questions on the demonization of, as you say 'The Dark Lord' Draco. .  
I can underand your fathers distrust in The-Boy-who-have-to-but-do-not-want-to-save-the-world-from-so-called-evil. ... . "It doesn't matter me if you want to talk privatly with you father or not, that is clearly understanable for me, since I am currently still neutral when it comes to my opinions about volde- - sorry"

"Interesting" The Dark Lord muttered thoughtfully. "Very Interesting" At some strange way the quotes of the the Potter boy, presented to him by the Elder Malfoy did him strongly think of GoldFeathers last letter. "What did he wrote exactly?" The Dark Lord tried to remember. After a short moment of thinking it popped up in his thoughts. 

"I think you have an interesting point of view regarding to the Ministry. I however do not have the right knowledge to judge them proper. However, I feel a certain disagreement when it comes to the way the ministry handles with practisionors of by their own istitute banned magic. I think it is wrong to label a wizard dark or evil, only because he is interested in- or performing anything that is on the ministries 'ban list'."

"Remarkable" The Dark Lord thought. "First GoldFeathers little ad strongly drew my attention, while I never looked at the specific Prophet secrion. Then I figured he called hisself after his wand core 'Phoenix feather tall' which is ultra rare and powerful, he must be strong enough to obtain such a wand, and would thus be strong enough to kill me if he would. and now Lucius brings me this news on the Potter boy, who, as many believe is the only one capable of killing me, but he wont according to Lucius' quote". "But he coudn't be. He coundn't be GoldFeather. Potter had always been mentioned in the books as the ultra light boy who, at one day should clean the world from the evil Dark Lord. But if he believed Lucius, and he did, the Potter boy wasn't really that light as the half of the speculating wizards believed." 

The Dark Lord wass strangled in thoughts and almost forgot Lucius who patiently was sitting there. "GoldFeather must be powerful, with such a wand though, if his name indeed refered to his wand core. Bot would he be as powerful as wizards believed Harry Potter would be? Would he be Harry Potter himself? Allthough all signs pointed in that direction, The Dark Lord strongly doubted the fact "I don't believe in preset destiny, I don't believe in predictions, And it would be ridiculous to believe that I am owling with Harry Potter" Lord Voldemort concluded.

"Interesting" he finaly said. "So he is not planning on killing me, and your son is being friends with him?" "It seemed" Lucius answered. When I enterd their location they seemed to had laughter with eachother". "I see, very Interesting" the Dark Lord said. "Draco asked me if he is alowed to invite the Potter Boy at the manor during christmas holliday" The Elder Malfoy said. "Hopes he stay out of the influence of the Headmaster until then. I minght need him someday" The Dark Lord said. "To kill?" Lucius grinned. "No, but he would be the perfect one to enter my circle" Lord Voldemort said. "Serous My Lord? Are you sure that is wise?" Lucius asked? "Well, he would be the perfect one to pass information onto me. No one should expect him to be at my side" Lord Voldemort smirked. "And If I get him on my side, there will be no one to kill me"

"My Lord!" Lucius called out "Your a genius!" "Thats what I always said" The Dark Lord answered dryly. "Anyway Lucius, I've got a task for you." "What Is it, My Lord?" The Elder Malfoy asked. "I have found my perfect wand in the catalogue" Lord Voldemort replied. "But I sending my order via owl and letting the thing deliver by owl will take me months, and I do not have time for that" Lucius nodded "Understandable, My Lord."

"I'm just wondering if you can bring the order to their shop and come back with the spellstick?" The Dark Lord suggested. "My Lord, that would be a verry dangerous task" Lucius andwered. "What If the ministry capture me?" For a moment Lord Voldemort was thinking. "You have a invisibillity cloak isn't it?" He asked. "Did you brought it with you?" "Of course My Lord", Lucius comfirmed. "I'd brought all things with me I don't want to get in the hands of the Ministry" "I see" The Dark Lord said. "Isn't there anyway you can spell the cloak so that you can apparate safely?" "Untracking spells, Magical energy repel spells, anti seer spels, anti removing spells, I know enough spells to spell it with, Lucius concluded. "However, I'm not sure if it would be totaly save then" The Dark Lord nodded. "Understandable, But can't you try at least? I really need to use magic fast" "My Lord, I'll first need some time to to spell the cloak." The Elder Malfoy said. "good" The dark Lord said, "Get your cloak and I show you the Laboratory" . Lucius nodded while standing up. "DOBBY!" Plop! "Master sir?" "Guide me to my room" "Yes sir" And they left the room. 


	10. Meeting the snake

MEETING THE SNAKE

When The Dark Lord and Lucius stood for the door of the laboratory Lord Vordemorts explaned. "No one can enter unless he knows one sentence in Parseltongue. If you would enter with a spell or by force you will get instantly killed, wheater it is due to the curses I have placed or due to Nagini." "My Lord, there is no safer way to protect your laboratory.. Very few wizards speak Parseltongue indeed" Lucius replied. "Now, during your stay at Unfindable Mansion, I grant you to use my Laboratory and adjacent library. However you need to learn to speak this simple parsel sentence. 'see-ess saameesaa - eessaz shaama-soo'". while putting your wand against the lock.

'she ash saa me say - ees sas shama-zoo" Lucius tried. "You would have been killed by saying it like that" Lord Voldemort said dryly. He replied the sentence. "You called that sentence simple My Lord?" Lucius complained "Yes, It is," The Dark Lord replied" "Come try again" 'see ash saa-me-sa - eessas shama-soo" The Elder Malfoy tried. "It is ess, not ash" The Dark Lord corrected. "see-ess saameesaa - eessaz shaama-soo'" Lucius tried again. "Correct" The Dark Lord said. Now put the tip of your wand against the dore and say it again. Don't be too foolish to say it wrong"

Lucius did as said. He pulled his wand against the lock and hissed "see-ess saameesaa - eessaz shaama-soo'" The door opened. A gigantic snake slithered towards them.

"Marvolo," she hissed. while strangle herself around The Dark Lords legs "Who have you brought with you?" Lord Voldemort petted the snake "its Lucius" He hissed. "He is staying with me at the Mansion for a while". "Is he Ok?" She hissed "Yes, he is" Lord Voldemort hissed. "I granted him to use my lab. Would you please excuse him if he says the password wrong?" "Of course Marvolo" She hissed. "Now dear, would you like to meet him?" The Dark Lord hissed. "If you want me to" she hissed back.

The snake slithered slowly towards Lucius. "Lucius, Nagini wants to meet you" The Dark Lord explained. Lucius nodded. "Here, use this ear translator" Lord voldemort said holding a round silver ear clip. "Put it in your ear" he said while Lucius took the translator. He did as he was supposed to do and attached the thing to his left ear.

The Snake slithered itself up to Lucius' legs towards his waiste. "Lucius, Nice to meet you" she hissed. To Lucius astonishment he was able to form words out of the manny hisses of the snake. "Hi Nagini" he said aloud, wondering if the snake could understand him "Nice to meet you too" He carefully petted the snake like he saw his Lord did. "I like that" The snake hissed friendly. "Nice you like it" Lucius replied. "How are you going to spell the cloak you're carrying?" Nagini asked. "To make it more invissible than it is already" the Elder Malfoy replied "I might be able to help you with it" the snake offered. "You can do magic?" Lucius asked in astonishment. "Snakes have their own special magic" the snake explained. "Now lets go to work" Lord voldemort hissed to interrupt the conversation. "My Lord, How did you made that ear translator?" Lucius asked curious "I came up with it because of Wormtail do'nt speak or understand Parsel" The Lord explained. However, I made it so that it translate every language, human and animal." "Could come in handy when I go to china" Lucius muttered thoughtfully "You can have this one" The Dark Lord replied. "My Lord, a thousands of thanx" Lucius said.

When they walked into the Laboratory Lucius saw that it was enormous There was a passage to the right, possibly to the Library, and a door in the back. Wormtail was there working at a potion when he looked up. "M-Master, Do I have to leave?" He asked. "You may stay if you want." The Dark Lord replied. Lucius took a better look to the room.

At the back near the door were wardrobes filled with books, gemstones, bottles and vials. At the Left wall hung beams on which cutted herbs, roots and toadstools were layed spread out to dry There were other beams at the same wall where metal artifacts were standing and laying. In the far left corner stood a table with a pensieve a foe glass and other mirors on it, And at the right far corner stood a rack of of cauldrons. Different desks were standing in the middle of the room and a lectern was holding an in dragon leather bounded book. At the right wall near the pasageway were wardrobes with finished potions and other magical craftings, another wardrobe with extremely dark artifacts such as the Hand of Glory, and another holding common goods like quills, scrolls of parchment, spellotape and lots of other materials. "My Lord! this is awesome!" Lucius gasped. "I'd never have seen such a large and well furnished laboratory. Really, Even Severus hasn't such a nice workplace at his school" The Dark Lord nodded while looking at the inside of a kettle. "I needed something to do without my wand" he commented dryly. "Well, I think this potion is finished." He walked to a wardrobe to get an empty vial.

"My Lord, May I ask what potion you have brewed?" Lucius asked while folding out his cloak on a desk. "It's a De-aging potion" Lord Voldemort replied. "You know i'm getting to old and ugly" "But My Lord, that is a very dangerous potion" Lucius said worridly "It can kill you!" "I know" The Dark Lord replied "But I spend eleven years to figure it out. I needed a de-ageing potion that doesn't de-age my knowledge and power. I only have to test it on someone" Lucius smiled. "Not on me, I hope. But serious, It is very dangerous, but if it works My Lord, that would be great!" The Dark Lord smirked. "I'm a genius remember?" Both man grinned. Wormtail however tried to do his best to keep his face flat. He doesn't want to risk a Cruciatus from his Lord. 

While The Dark Lord was pouring the liquid in a vial Lucius put out his wand and pointed at the cloak "Extundo panton magnus energo prospicio veneficus genus hominum sensus." he muttered. (repel all magical energy for human sight and other senses) Lucius continued "Extundo sensus et prospicio persona loricatus is amiculum." (Repel the seeing and senseing of the person wearing this cloak) "Extundo panton caliga magnus energo prospicio veneficus genus hominum sensus." Nagini hissed when Lucius has spoken his last spell. "Thank you, Nagini" Lucius said while pointing his wand again at the cloak and muttering the spell (repel all dark magic energy from human sight and other senses)

"Lord Voldemort was standing at the lecturn. He layed his hand on the in dragon leather bounded book and hissed something that Lucius thanx to his ear translator understand as

"Book of Darker deeds, I request to read, the chapter on phoenixes" He lifted his hand from the cover. The book opened itself and browsed through it pages until he found the requested chapter. Then it layed still as if it was just an ordinary book."

While Lucius spelled his cloak and The Dark Lord was reading, Wormtail was stiring in his kettle. "What are you brewing?" Lucius asked while thinking about what spell to use next. "s-sir, I-I'm trying my hands on the Draught of Living Death" Wormtail stammered. "I see" The Elder Malfoy said. "You weren't good at all with potions during your school years weren't you?" "Y-yes sir, but I wasn't good at all at school" Wormtail stammered. Lucius nodded. He muttered another few spells and finasly said "My Lord, I think the cloak is ready"

The Dark Lord looked up from his book and said "You think you can travel safe now?" Lucius nodded. "I think it will be pretty save traveling hiding under such a cloak and wearing the untracking necklace". "Good," The Dark Lord said. "Please prepare for traveling. then meet me at my room" and after saying that, The Dark Lord left the laboratory. 


	11. Restricted Section

RESTRICTED SECTION

The first-year Gryffindor was wondering why Eternal hadn't wrote back to him. "did I wrote anything that made him upsad or angry?" He wondered. "Or has he just no time to correspond with him?" Harry woke up very early today. and when everyone wass still sleeping he used his time to overthink everything he came up with. His quarrel with Ron and Hermione, his spare time with Draco whom he liked, why Eternal hasn't written back, and the fact that he had to come to the Headmasters office today after luch. That he would miss his Defense class didn't made him feel any better though he hated the teacher giving the class.

Harry decided to get up. Probably the Libary would be open already, and that would give him the chance to get some books withouth Hermione and others sitting there. Trying to be as silent as possible he get out of his bed, slipped his school robe over his head, got his case and climbed out of the portret.

When he arrived at the library it was open already, just as he had thought. For the first time he walked around at the huge library looking for books on the Dark Arts. "What are yyou doing here so early?" Ms Pinch asked wile standing behind Harry. "I'm looking for references for my Defense homework" Harry said while keeping his face flat. . "Shelf 613" The librarian muttered. Harry nodded, walking aff to find the shellf suggested. In the back of the library was a section set off with a rope. There was a note on it. "Restricted section. Dangerous subjects only. Only enter with teachers permission" "So there is where the serious dark stuff is located" Harry concluded "I need to befriend with one teacher to gain acces to the restricted section. But with whom? Rizen won't grant me acces i'll bet." 

When Harry found shelf 613 he eyed the books and concluded that there was really no one book that could get his interest. "all Light books meant for brainwashing poor students" he muttered darkly before he turned around and marched out of the Library towards the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ate his lunch as fast as he could. He wanted to visit the Owlery before visiting the Headmasters office. But when he reached the owlery no owl was waiting for him. Only Draco was there sitting in Harry's corner. "Thought you would pay a visit before getting to Dumbles" Draco said when Harry came into view. "You remember?" Harry asked. "Anyway, you needed to talk to me?" "Not especially" Draco replied "I'm just curious about your alignment" Harry smiled. "Well, told you I'm currently neutral." he said. "I firstly have to research The Dark Arts from a more darker view. The only problem is that all non-light books covering the subject are in the Restricted section". "And you don't have permission to enter it" Draco supplied.

Harry nodded. "I will see what I can do" Draco said. "Meet me at the owlery after supper. "How?" Harry asked. "I'll bet none of the teachers are giving me any permission. Remember, they all want me to save this dammed world." Draco nodded. "We'll see. Meet you here after supper" After saying that he stood up and walked out of the Owlery. Harry wondered what Draco could do, but then he realized he had to visit the Headmaster and left too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come In Harry, Come In" The Headmaster called jovial after Harry had knocked at the door. The young Gryffindor opened the door and what he saw whas overwhelming. The Headmaster was floathing in the air while holding the tail of a phoenix. "Fawkes" The Headmaster said "Please let me down. We have a visitor" The phoenix made some melodious sounds and flew towards the ground. After the Headmaster landed he went to his desk and said "Come over here Harry. Would you like some tea?" "No thank you." Harry replied while sitting down at the other side of the desk. "Did you want to talk with me about something, Professor?" he asked.

"I have the impression that something really bothers you" The Headmaster said seriously "Is there anything you want to say to me?" "No Sir" Harry replied "Its just that I have to miss my Defense class" The Headmaster was staring penetrating at the boy. "I think that would not really matter since you have extra defense classes at friday afternoon isn't it?" The Headmaster said. "Now please, don't lie to me and tell me what bothers you" 

Harry thought for a moment. "What excuse could he use to escape the conversation" He thought. "Sir, Its just that I dislike the special attention everyone is givving me just because my surname is Potter" the Gryffindor said politically. The Headmaster looked over his half moon spectacles then he replied, "But, my boy, How could you expect people not giving you special attention? They all count at you when it comes to defeating You-Know-Who and his dark slaves" Harry sighted. "I know, but I hate it" he responded. "And I'm not really that powerful as anyone thinks"

The Headmaster thought for a moment, then replied. "But if you weren't, you never would have gotten such a strong wand. Didn't Olivander told you?" The boy nodded. "Olivander said that Fenix feathers are extremely rare and powerful" "Indeed" the Headmaster replied "and did Olivander told you about the simularities between your and You-Know-Who's wand?" "Yes Professor. He told that the phoenix feather was derived from the same phoenix which only gave two feathers" The Headmaster nodded. "And that one phoenix is sitting on my own desk right now" The Headmaster said.

"Really?" Harry asked in astonishment. "Are those two feathers derived from your Phoenix? The phoenix seemed to nod after Harry had asked the question. "Yes, truly" Professor Dumbledore replied. "And it also seems to be destiny that we have to work together to once and for all clear wizarding society from evil." Harry thought about this for a moment but before he could say anything the Headmaster continued. "Fawkes occational has connected us three. You, You-Know-Who and Myself by being my pet and donating two tail feathers to Olivanders from which he made two wand which were predestinated to choose You-Know-Who and yourself to be their wielders."

Harry began to have enough at the meeting and the things Dumbledore was saying. "But what has this to do with me?" He asked the Headmaster. "I mean, Professor, would you please come to business?" Professor Dumbledore sighted. "Well, my boy" he said. "You are the only one who was powerful enough to survive a killing curse, so don't tell me your lacking with power. Also, your wand is the only one who is strong enough to kill You-know-who" "But what If I don't want to kill V-- You-Know-Who?" Harry asked. "My boy, its your destiny to work either with me or with You-Know-who to serve the world a great dead. I can understand that it is more likely that you choose to work with me to take revange on the one person that have killed your parrents and care that he's evil games are put to an end."

Harry thought for a moment after the little speech of the Headmaster. It was indeed more likely that he wanted a revange. However, He was not quite sure if that really would be what he wanted. He decided to answer just the way the Headmaster wanted him to answer and so he replied "Sir, I understand that you want to do anything to put an end to Voldemort" Till his astonishment the Headmaster wasn't shocked at all. He continued. "However, I think that killing someone would not make any sense if one blame another to do so. Therefore, I have decided to not kill until i'm really sure about it, and to not choose sides until i'm sure about it. Sir, It is not that I decline working together with you, or that I ever will accept working with Voldemort. But I cannot do anything from which i'm not sure about if that is what I really whant".

Now it was the headmaster who was gazin at the young Gryffindor at the other side of the desk. "The boy is really very intelligent, just like Tom before he turned evil. I have to keep an extra eye on him" he thought to himself before he answered. "Understandable my boy, understandable. You are so light you even doubting to kill an evil criminal. However, even wizards and withches of the Light side have to kill sometimes when very dangerous situations occure. You have remember that. And my boy, If you ever have made your decision to help me clear this world from evil, send me an owl and let me know. " Harry nodded. "Sir, I will think about it and let you know" He replied, facing that the meeting has finaly come to an end. "Now, You have to go to your potion class, or Professor Snape will be very dissapointed in you" The Headmaster said. "Yes sir" Harry replied while standing up from his seat. "Oh, and Harry, Is there anything you hide for me?" The Headmaster asked while Harry was walking towards the office's entrance. "No Sir, I'm not hiding anything for you" Harry replied before he closed the office door behind his back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had waited until everyone had left the potion classroom. After the last student had left he stood up and walked towards the desk of his favorite professor. "Draco, Can I help you with something?" Professor Snape asked while looking up from his paperwork. "Sir, I need your permission to get some books from the restricted sections, and I doubt another teacher will give me permission" Draco said quite cardfully. For a moment the professor eyed the boy intensely. "And which books do you exactly need then?" The potions master asked suspiciously. "Sir, its just that I need some introductionary works on the Dark Arts" Draco replied. "And it isn't that your father has enought of such books in his libary?" The professor asked. "Sir, my father is away for business, I can't ask him permission" Draco said. "And it isn't that you already read enough of such books?" The professor asked while eying the boy more intensely. "Or course, Sir" Draco replied. "But I needed some books for a friend of mine" Draco said shyly. "And who may that friend of you be then?" Professor Snape informed. "Sir, I beg your pardon, but I am not allowed to tell anyone." The professor nodded. "And why can't your friend ask permission himself?" The professor asked. "Sir, I really cannot give you an answer to this question. Its more that my friend will never get any permission to enter a section which hold such dark books". Draco answered politically.

The potions master thought for a moment considdering Draco's silent hint. So, his favorite student has a friend who most likely wouldn't get any permission to enter the restricted section. Who might that friend be, If he needs just basic information. Suddenly the Professor figured it out. "Potter?" He asked himself. "but he's the most Light person there exists. Why should he be interested in the Dark Arts anyway?" Professor Snape decided to not inform Draco on his past realisation, and to not tell Dumbledore about it.. He decided it would be a good idea to talk with the boy-who-lives himself. In private.

Draco saw his professor thinking for a moment. Then the professor snatched a peace of parchment, thought for another while and wrote: "The person holding this parchent has access to the Restricted section for the time he or she is a student of Hogwarts." After that he wrote his signature under it and put a few spells on the parchment. After doing so, he looked up and said: "Draco. Give this parchment to your friend. When he holds it, pull out your wand and spell it with the Constrictio charm. It will be bouded to your friend, and your friend only may use it or give someone else the permission to use it. To give someone else permission your friend have to use the Facio spell following by the name of the student given permission and Defacio followed by the students name to cancel the permission. Understand?" Draco nodded "Sir, I understand and will not withold this information from my friend"

"Good" The Professor said. "Also tell your friend that Madam Pinch and other Professors need no special permission to touch it. However, If a student touches it unpermitted, the parchment will be instantly sended to my office. If your friend wants it back he or she have to get it or send you to get it." Draco nodded "Than you Professor. I will tell my friend all he needs to know on the parchment, and I'm sure my friend will put it to 'good' use." The potion master almost smiled. "Good, I'll bet we will see how 'good' good is somewhere in the future" "Yeah, I'll bet" Draco said while walking out of the classroom towards the great hall" "I wonder what Potter is planning next" The Professor thought by himself while closing the door of his classroom. "I will keep an eye on him" 


End file.
